Colorful
by anonstalker
Summary: Colorful. shin/wakana. for Eyeshield 21 Award August: Color


I don't own Eyeshield 21

Colorful

_-Wakana_

Aku sedang menatap langit dan laut. Kelihatannya laut itu berwarna biru, langit juga sama, berwarna biru. Tapi setiap matahari terbenam laut dan langit tidak terlihat biru lagi tapi oranye, atau misalnya kalau sedang ada badai, warna laut dan langit menjadi abu-abu. Begitulah warna, selalu berubah-ubah, tidak pernah ada warna yang utuh dimana pun juga.

Saat aku bengong tadi, aku baru sadar kalau aku harus cepat-cepat. Pelatih mengajak kami untuk berlatih di pantai––mungkin selera barunya. Aku selalu suka menatap pantai, disana langit dan laut sangat luas. Aku tahu kok langit dan laut itu berwarna biru, tapi aku yakin kalau warna mereka bukan hanya biru. Ada berbagai macam warna disana. Karena itu aku sangat suka pantai.

Aku tergopoh-gopoh berlari untuk menyusul para anggota lain. Yah seperti biasa latihannya sangat keras, mereka harus berlari di pasir dengan hanya memakai celana renang dan itu membuat kulit mereka terbakar. Aku tidak tahu yang dipikirkan Pelatih sampai melakukan latihan seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana pun dia adalah pelatih jadi kata-katanya harus dituruti.

Akhirnya latihan selesai, para pemain sudah sangat lelah, mereka langsung mandi dan makan, Kita menginap di villa khusus SMU Ojo. Kebanyakan pemain langsung bersuka ria, beristirahat dari latihan neraka mereka. Tapi aku menyadari kalau itu tidak berlaku pada Shin. Shin iya, dia tidak ada di ruang makan, kamar, toilet, koridor dll… pasti sekarang dia sedang menyusuri pantai dan berlatih lagi. Padahal hari sudah malam, sekarang langit dan laut berwarna gelap.

Berkali-kali aku ingatkan pada Shin kalau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri––tapi tetap saja dia memaksakan dirinya. Aku pun keluar dari ruang makan lalu keluar menuju pantai. Beginilah keadaan pantai saat malam hari: sunyi, senyap, indah, dan gelap. Sudah tidak ada lagi warna biru dari langit dan laut, sekarang mereka berwarna hitam, tapi tidak hanya hitam.

Langit sekarang diselimuti oleh taburan-taburan indah, berwarna silver kira-kira kalau dilihat dari sini. Saking takjubnya aku dengan langit yang bertabur bintang, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari ada orang yang berdiri di sebelahku––Shin.

"Indah ya.." katanya tiba-tiba yang membuatku kaget.

"Eh.. I.. Iya, indah.." kataku.

Itulah awal dan akhir dari pembicaraan kami. Aku memang bukan tipe yang pintar bicara, begitu pula Shin. Sebenarnya aku memang mencarinya dari tadi tapi.. dia muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu dan membuatku kaget. Akhirnya kenapa aku yang jadi gugup sendiri?

Drai pada beridiri saja seperti patung, aku pun mencoba untuk mencari pembicaraan.

"Oh.. eh.. Ya.. Ng, Shin, kira-kira.. apa warna favoritmu?" hanya itu yang terpikir di otakku.

"Aku tidak punya warna favorit," itulah yang dikatakannya dan beberapa detik pun menjadi hening lagi.

Akhirnya agar tidak hening lagi aku mencoba berbicara lagi, "Eh.. kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa tidak.. punya warna favorit?"

"Karena semua warna itu bagus menurutku," begitulah pada akhirnya.

Aku mencari perbincangan lagi, "Eh, ya.. apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu Shin?"

"Karena… semua warna itu menghiasi dunia kita, memberi kekuatan, Semua warna saling mengikat, seperti warna merah jika dicampur biru menjadi ungu, setiap warna pun mempunyai arti yang berbeda-beda. Karena itu menurutku semua warna itu bagus," jelasnya, aku tahu, Shin memang pintar kalau kau sudah mengenalnya, walau sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau sendiri punya warna kesukaan?" tanya Shin padaku, tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget saja.

"Mmm.. aku.. yah.. sebenarnya aku juga suka semua warna.. Kau tahu, seperti laut ini, awalnya berwarna biru, tapi pada senja menjadi oranye dan saat malam menjadi gelap, walau warnanya berganti-ganti, laut tetap saja indah, langit juga begitu. Jadi aku berpikir kalau semua warna itu indah, aku suka semua warna, colorful.."

"Colorful ya?"

"Ya.. iya… colorful.. Bukan cuma satu warna, semuanya… Jadi warna favoritku itu colorful."

Itulah perbincanganku dengan Shin. Pada akhirnya aku melihat langit malam di pantai bersama dengan Shin, berdua saja, terasa damai melihat begitu banyak warna disini.

Lalu tiba-tiba Shin memegang tanganku.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kita kembali ke villa," katanya.

"Iya.." balasku dan kita pun kembali ke villa berdua sambil bergandengan tangan karena hari sudah gelap.

"Oh ya Wakana," kata Shin.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya aku sudah punya warna favorit."

"Oh ya, apa?"

"Warna putih."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena warna putih itu mirip seperti dirimu, bersih, tenang, dan…" entah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi mukaku sudah semerah muka Shin. Aku tidak tahu pada akhirnya, tapi aku senang bisa bicara dengan Shin berdua saja di bawah langit yang penuh warna.

Fin (?)

GJ banget ya? Hmm… mungkin ini fic dari saya buat Event di Eyeshield 21, saya bingung mau nulis apa soal tema warnanya… jadi begini deh, maaf kalau kata-katanya ngawur gak jelas, saya asal-asalan hehe (gak bener) :P Maaf kalau misalnya ada typo, biasanya saya suka luput sama typo X(

Maaf jika aneh.. mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga kalau saya ada salah, selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankannya :D

Promosi: yang punya twitter follow **sitisavannah** (di todong silet)

Review yaaa :)


End file.
